¡¿Aula de castigos!
by phebe-chann
Summary: Es un shikatema, otra de mis parejas favoritas ,espero que os guste , este fic solo contara de dos ó tres capitulos,nada mas.


_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**¿No puedo dejar de pensar en ti? **

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Parejas principales** ; **_shikamaru y temari  
_parejas secundarias** ; _**sasuke hinata **_

El sonido de los tacones se escuchaba claramente en aquella pequeña aula de clases.

- ¿por qué te mandaron al aula de castigos? -. pregunto , a su alumno que estaba sentado mirandolos fijamente con sus ojos grises ó negros , y su cabellera larga amarrada en una cola y su uniforme que consistia en una camisa blanca con el escudo del insituto y una pantalon negro .-¿por lo menos responde a mi pregunta no _**Nara**_ ? -. casi gruño la joven profesora , este sonrio y la siguio mirando fijamente los ojos aguamarinas de su profesora y aquella cabellera rubia atada en cuatro coletas hacian dificil verla como una profesora ya que se podria confundir como una alumna mas, y su cuerpo bien tallado con sus senos grandes y redondeados su piel blanca y sus labios carnosos la hacian ver demasiado deseable a vista de todos y mas a su vista , ese pequeño uniforme con esa faldita gris que se ajustaba a sus caderas que vanboleaban a cada paso que daba ella daban un infarto a su joven corazón y la chaqueta gris con una camisa blanca con un pequeño escote daban a traslucir mas su piel pulcra , sus piernas largas se veian suaves....demasido belleza en un cuerpo se dijo a si mismo , la miro a los ojos y sonrio de nuevo.

- seria demasiado problematico explicarselo profesora -. dijo con pereza y sus ojos abiertos vigilando cualquier movimiento de ella , esta arrugo la frente y fruncio los labios .

- ¿pero me lo podrias decir no? -. dijo perdiendo la paciencia con aquel alumno que le llenaba de inseguridades a su profesión y bienestar y su ¡corazón!, la dejaba demasiado atontada cuando lo miraba a ella su mirada en ella la dejaba adsorta en algo irreal , algo de otro mundo .- mira shikamaru, tú eres un buen alumno con buenas notas ...pero no se por que razón empezaste a bajar tús notas y a castigarte ..fue desde que me eligieron como profesora de castigos, eso es demasiado raro para mi gusto ,a si que me harias el favor de decirme por que te castigan-. dijo tranquila e impacible a la respuesta de su alumno. Este suspiro hastiado al tener que contarle la verdad por sus castigos , no podia decirle ; profesora me gustas ¿quiere tener una cita conmigo? .¡Joder no! . Se gruño el y suspiro , una mentira no vendria mal para salvarse el pellejo con aquella rubia despanpanante de belleza y una seguridad en si misma que todos deseaban.

- no pongo atencion en las clases-. murmuro ,esta levanto la mirada y la clavo en el joven .- estoy...demasiado concentrado en otra cosa...que en las estupidas clases -. dijo entre dientes .

- ¿se puede saber por qué un _niño_ de tú edad puede estar concentrado? -. pregunto cruzando los brazos bajo sus pechos .Shikamaru Nara era reconocido como alguien tranquilo y un gran genio ,ya que su intelectual sobrebasaba a lo normal y llegaba a meterse en el papel de un gran genio , por lo tanto casi nunca se enfadaba ó discutia ya que su frase favorita era ; demasiado problematico. Pero en ese instante quizo ser como un chico normal y no pensar en miles de estrategia al tener que comportarse delante de ella por llamarle niño, por que de niño no tenia nada su edad estaba claro pero ¡diablos! ella era joven al igual que el. Una gran bestia rugio de su pecho y quiso gritar como un desquiciado , pero se mantuvo impasible mirando fijamente a su profesora.

- no soy ningun _niño_ -. mordio la frase , masticando a duras penas al ser relevado a una maldito niño .- tú tampoco eres mayor Temari -. gruño , a la rubia le erizaron los pelitos de la nuca con la voz grave y seria al ser nombrada en los labios de el . Su corazón palpito furioso y sus mejillas se tiñieron de rosa , sus pasos se hicieron algo torpes ,se sento en la silla a lado de su escritorio y respiro claramente a que se debia su actuación , estaba perdiendo la cabeza por su alumno ,algo que nunca habia echo y nunca lo aria se dijo .

- s-soy tu profesora _Nara_ , respetame - . susurro atolondrada y nerviosa por la vista clavada en su persona por el.

- ¿cuántos años tienes Temari? -. pregunto esquivando sus plegarias para respetarla , claro que la respetaba , y mucho , lo malo era que no podia dejar de pensar en ella , era como una droga que se adentraba a su organismo y lo dejaba enganchado a aquella sustancia.

- deja de llamarme por mi nombre , respetame soy tú profesora -. gruño ella, este sonrio socarronamente y clavo su mirada en la mirada aguamarina de ella,¿Acaso un alumno no podia amar a su profesora? ,¿No podia perder el corazón por ella? ¿Tenia que ser mayor para amar? , muchas mas preguntas se cruzaron en su cabeza atormentandolo en desdicha al ser demasiado joven según ella .

- no evadas mi pregunta cuántos años tienes _profesora_ -. dijo con eje de burla en llamarla profesora.

Bien eso estaba mal , su alumno la estaba coqueteando y ella se sentia demasiado extasiada antes sus palabras poco oxtordosas en el tema del coqueteo.  
Murmuro insultos a esa aula y todo relacionado con alumnos,se acomodo en la silla moviendose inquieta y vigilando con temor a el.

- tengo 21 años -. murmuro , este asintio feliz al tener respuestas , habia fallado olimpicamente al caer en el juego de seducción habia dicho su edad, no le importaba pero la dejaba fuera de lugar , no era mayor ,no , claro que no ,solo que no sabia por que el queria saber su edad y todo relacionado con ella .

- no eres muy mayor , incluso pasarias por alumna-. dijo shikamaru con su mirada perezosa y la comisura de sus labios alegres.

-¿que tiene que ver mi edad en esto? -. pregunto levantandose y caminando como fiera enjaulada en el pequeño espacio de el aula.

- deberias saberlo Temari-. dijo enegmatico ,el alumno se levanto y recogio su mochila.- nos veremos mañana _profesora_ -. se despidio saliendo de el aula y dejando a una Temari quieta cuan estatua parecia.

Acaso el habia dicho esplicitamente que se verian mañana,¿lo habia dicho? , ese chico harian que lo castiguen de nuevo, ¡lo haria y ella lo sabia! , era complice .

---------

Camino con su mochila en el hombro y rio con ganas cuando salio del aula , cerro los ojos y vio en su mente el rostro pulido hermosamente de ella y su cabellera rubia su ojos que lo absorbian hasta dejarlo tonto.

-¿que me haces hacer temari? -. murmuro bajo y suave para si mismo .

El sabia claramente que no podia perder tan facilmete la cordura con ella , la habia conocido apenas unos meses , unos insignificantes meses , y en las mismas condiciones en el aula de castigos por culpa del rubio de su amigo ,pero en el fondo ,muy en el fondo estaba agradecido que ese dia lo hubieran mandado ahí con ella . Pero luego vinieron los problemas ,no podia sacarla de su mente, de su cabeza, de su corazón ,y hacia todo lo posible para verla mas tiempo , lo malo era que ella era algo tan imposible como tocar las estrellas, era algo fugaz entre sus dedos , gemio con dolor cuando recordo sus palabras ;¿se puede saber por qué un niño de tú edad puede estar concentrado?. Esas palabras le llegaron a su alma como cuchillas afiladas en su pecho , tenia que cambiar y dejar de comportarse como un niño , que por ende no lo era.

Camino suavemente por el pasillo y abrio la puerta , el profesor con una bufanda en su rostro lo recibio .

- ¿llegas mas tarde que yo shikamaru?-. pregunto atonito el profesor que siempre llegaba tarde casi a ultimos segundos de clases , este asintio de mala gana y se sento en su pupitre y miro por la ventana ¿por qué dolia amar? . ¿No habia algo para sacar el amor? .

Los escasos murmurllo se escucharon en las clases por su comportamiento , todos sabian que era vago perezoso pero siempre paraba mas ...mas normal , y ahora estaba abatido con aflicción en su rostro ,dejaron de verlo y miraron al profesor .

- shh ,shikamaru que te pasa -. pregunto en murmullos el rubio de ojos azules y una sonrisa estupida en los labios , el no si inmuto y siguio mirando por la ventana , preguntandose si algún dia podria crecer a los ojos de ella, o por lo menos que lo dejara de ver como un niño pero diablos el tenia ¡17 años! ,no era un niño hasta casi rozaba la edad de ella . - ¡me puedes hacer caso joder! -. grito el rubio , este desperto de su ensoñación y fruncio las cejas ,¿no podia ni siquiera pensar en paz en ella? .- ¡las clases se terminaron que te pasa! -. grito de nuevo, el se levanto y agarro su mochila desaparecio por la puerta como una fantasma y dejo a todos solos .

Aunque la vida fuera algo absorta y voluble para el ahora tenia un significado y tenia un nombre ;Temari.

-------

Suspiro hastiada mirando la puerta donde se habia quedado una hora sentada mirando fijamente por donde el habia salido , eso se estaba saliendo de sus manos ,estaba perdiendo el control de eso .

- joder -. murmuro agriamente , se masajeo la frente con sus dedos largos y finos .- ¿que hare? -. se pregunto en la soledad del aula , esa era una buena pregunta estaba claro que haria ...Se estaba enamorando de su alumno , ¡su alumno! , estaba rompiendo las reglas , todas las reglas solo con quedarse prendida de la belleza de el , su atractivo , su sentimientos , su alma .

Respiro hondamente y su corazón a mil por hora , tenia que ser fuerte y no caer en sus instintos primitivos y que su corazón no caiga en manos equivocadas ,tenia que prepararse para mañana , el dia que comenzaria su lucha interna como externa , era demasiado para su mente y cordura , estaba perdiendo facultades con los alumnos ó con el amor.

continuara......

___________________________

hola chicas!, aqui otra vez con mia absurdas historias, demo esta vez sera shikatema, por primera vez hago esta pareja no sean inflexsibles con esta pequeña hisoria, estre fic solo constara de dos ó tres capitulos, nada mas ya que no quiero atarearme con muchos fics, jaja ,aunque claro tengo una historia que es sasuhina y quiero ponerla ,pero luego no , sabeis por que , pues por que es de un libro , la historia en si se basa a traves de un libro(un libro erotico), y temo a represarias de plagio , ya que he visto mucho sobre lo que dicen alguna personas malas , ami mi vista , claro, sobre el plagio , y yo no quiero ser _otro conejillo de indias_, para que luego me descuatizen con supuestamente el plagio , la verdad que me jode, si me jode!, que la gente se meta en esos asuntos que no tiene que meterse, pero intentare colocarlo , pero si a la primera mi fic es tachado de plagio , lo cerrare ya que no quiero disputas absurdas, asi que que me recomendais ,¿lo pongo o no? .Creo que nada mas , espero vuestro rewies! , de veras! .

Chau

atte : _**phebe-chann**_


End file.
